Beautifully Strong
by xXCourageousXx
Summary: I wasn't the delicate, glass flower everyone thought I was. I didn't need to be protected and I didn't need to be controlled. I was strong, I could hold my own - that was what the imprint made crystal clear to me. Your long awaited Bella/Seth. Story updates/notification posted in Profile.
1. The Cut

XxX

_**AN **- A million star and planet thanks to xXxAngel-With-A-Shotgun! She was my Wolfy-Muse, PM her and give her some love cus she is the reason the Seth/Bella you all requested and have been waiting for is up! From help with plot, to characters, to pushing me...This one is for you Angel! :)_

XxX

I leaned my head back against the seat as Edward sped down the highway. My eyes fluttered closed and visions of Charlie and Renee trading me off for holidays flooded my thoughts. A summer here, spring break there, Christmas with her and New Years with him. They barley spoke, and when they did it was with a forced sense of civility.

Jacob and Edward were acting no better than my parents use to, they were worse even. I felt like nothing more than a trophy, something both of them were trying to win.

'Bella?'

I opened my eyes and turned to Edward.

'We're here.' He said with his crooked smile, 'You sure you don't want to change your mind and go back to Forks?'

I could see Jacob pacing in front of his Rabbit, his eyes narrowed as he watched me with his mortal enemy.

'I—I'm sure.' I replied weakly, clumsily undoing my seatbelt, 'I haven't gotten to see Jake in forever, I miss my friend.'

I shifted my eyes to the boarder. Jacob continued to pace the boundary, impatiently waiting for me to cross.

'Bella?' Edward reached out and gently took my arm. I cringed a bit at the contact, knowing what he was going to say, 'Think about it?'

I nodded, remembering the night before and his proposal of marriage.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead, 'Be safe.'

I nodded again and opened my door, my body craving to be out of the constricting car.

'Bella!' Jacob called, bounding over to me. I couldn't help but smile as he picked me up and spun me around.

'It's good to see you to, Jacob.' I laughed as he set me back down. I could see his smirking eyes looking over my head to Edward.

'It's nice to see they let you off the leash sometimes.' Jacob replied. I grimaced as I heard the car door of the Volvo slam shut, the glass shuttering and threatening to break. The engine purred to life, I turned around just in time to see Edward taking off.

I sighed, 'Can't you guys play nice?' I asked, moving towards his car, 'He barley lets me out of his sight as it is.'

'And you don't see a problem with that?' Jacob said, pulling open the door and hopping in the driver's seat. I sighed as I clicked my seatbelt in place.

_Yes_, I thought to myself. Edward was being over-protective, possessive even. I wasn't allowed to hang out with people from school anymore and I had to fight to keep my job at the Newton's store. Edward was always there, and if he went hunting he posted another one of his family on Bella guard duty.

It had taken a major fight to even get him to let me go to the bonfire tonight with Jake. Even though I had won, I was sure Cullen's were posted around the boarder of the Tribe's land.

There was no alone time anymore. Victoria or no Victoria, I needed my space or I would go crazy.

'You alright Bells?' Jake asked. _No_, I thought to myself.

'Yeah, I'm just—just tired.' I replied, my eyes mulling over the forest line, 'Who all will be there tonight?' I asked, changing the subject.

'The whole pack. It will be the first time the new wolves hear the stories…well, the first time they hear them as fact instead of just legend.' Jacob grinned.

'Cool.' I replied. Quiet filled the car as images of the ancient stories painted across my thoughts.

'A few imprints will be there.' Jacob said offhandedly.

I turned to Jake, confused, 'Imprints?'

He nodded, pulling into his driveway, 'Ya, the Wolf's Soul-Mate. It's supposed to be rare but four out of eight wolves in the Pack have one. We're waiting to see who the next victim is.'

I turned to Jacob, very interested, 'How does it work?'

Jacob turned the car off and leaned back, 'It's like this…a Wolf sees a girl and bam, he will do anything – _be _anything – for them. It's instant – he doesn't even have to _know _the girl to imprint.'

'Wow.' I whispered, my eyes widening as I took in the significance, 'So it's like…like they find true love?'

'Something like that. Both the Wolf and the Imprint feel the bond, but the Imprint can break it.' Jake explained, 'A Wolf will die if they are separated permanently from their Imprint.' Jake ran a hand back through his short hair, 'The more interesting thing is that the Alpha comes second to the Imprint.' He popped open his door and stepped out.

'What do you mean?' I asked, pulling my hood up as I got out of the car.

'The bound between the Wolf and the Imprint is stronger than that between the Wolf and their Alpha.' Jacob explained patiently, 'Even if an Alpha command is given, an Imprint can override it.'

'Any Alpha command?' I asked as we walked up to his house, my curiosity getting the best of me.

Jacob shrugged, 'I suppose. I've only seen it happen in cases where the Alpha commands directly relate to the Wolf staying away from the Imprint. Otherwise, the Imprints respect the Pack and don't interfere with Alpha commands. All the Imprints understand the significance of the Pack and don't want to dishonor the Tribe.'

I nodded, trying to digest the information as we made our way into the Black's house.

'Jake?' A soft, song-bird like voice called as we closed the door, 'Is that you?'

I pulled my jacket off and hung it up while Jacob made his way towards the kitchen. Awkwardly, I made my way to the kitchen.

A russet-skin beautiful stood stirring a large pot on the stove. Raven-black hair cascaded down her back, dancing around her when she turned to see who was coming in. Jake lounged at the table, his feet propped up.

Her light, forest-green eyes lit up as she smiled, 'You must be Bella, I am Kaya. It's really nice to finally meet you. Jacob talks about you so much that I feel like I know you already.' I blushed as I shook her hand.

'Kaya is Embry's Imprint.' Jacob explained, 'She is apprenticing with Quil to be the next medicine woman for our Tribe.' Jake bite into an apple he had snatched from the bowl, 'A great healer, and even a better cook.' Kaya rolled her eyes and continued stirring.

'What are you making?' I asked, walking over to the stove.

'It's a traditional venison stew for the Elders. The Pack can eat just about anything, but the Elders have a more…mature…pallet.' Kaya said, smirking at Jake.

'Hey! I have a mature pallet!' Jake countered, rummaging through the cupboard.

'That is up for debate.' I mumbled under my breath as he stuffed a handful of potato chips into his mouth. Kaya heard me and started to chuckle.

'Bella, since the Bottomless Pit isn't being much help, would you mind cutting up the vegetables I have on the counter?' Kaya asked. I nodded and set about to do my task.

'Knock, knock.' Embry called, barging in the back door.

'Why bother knocking Em?' Jake smirked, laughing wolfishly. Embry didn't bother responding to Jacob, his eyes were only for Kaya.

My eyes watched with jealousy as I saw the two interact. Embry wrapped his arms protectively around his Imprint, resting his head on her shoulder. He whispered something in her ear, causing her smile. Kaya leaned back into him, knowing she belonged to him.

It wasn't possessive, it wasn't one submitting to the other – they were equals that would do anything for the other. Their hearts no longer belonged to themselves; Kaya's belonged to Embry and Embry's to her. I couldn't help but want what they had.

I was so caught up in the pair; I didn't noticed I had run out of carrot to cut.

'Ouch!' I yipped, jumping back. Instantly, Kaya was by my side taking my hand in hers. I nervously looked around the room, waiting to be attacked. But, I wasn't in the presence of Vampires. I was in the pack of Wolves.

I relaxed, enjoying not having to worry for my life over some silly cut. I was tired of the constant worry that my blood would tempt someone beyond their control, being with the Wolves was freeing almost.

'You ok Bells?' Jake asked, leaning on the island. Embry watched Kaya as she cleaned my cut.

I gave a small smile, guilt pooling in my stomach, 'Yes, I'm perfectly fine.'

'Alright. You ok if we start hauling things over to the beach?' Jake asked, his eyes studying me. I gave a real smile and nodded.

'Kaya, will you take good care of our girl?' Jake asked as he started to collect the food.

'Of course.' Kaya smiled, 'Don't eat everything before it gets to the beach!' Kaya called as the two started out.

Embry stopped and gave her a mischievous grin, 'I make no promises.' Kaya smirked, her eyes lovingly watching as he left, before she continued to mix a herbal paste for my cut.

'I wonder what it's like…' I whispered, unaware I had spoken aloud as she coated my finger in the green mash.

'What what is like, Bella?' Kaya asked, wrapping a bandage around my finger. My face instantly colored, my heart pounding with nerves.

'Don't be embarrassed, Bella. You're with a friend.' Kaya said, gently touching my arm, 'What do you want to ask me?'

I swallowed, trying to ease my racing pulse, 'W-what is it like…being an imprint?'

'Amazing.' Kaya said, blushing herself, 'I mean, life isn't a fairytale but it's…it's love. I would do anything for him, and I just…I know he feels the same. There is no doubt, no mistrust, between us. It's just…_real. _My heart just loves him. Does that make sense?' She smiled nervously, feeling naïve, 'What am I saying, of course that doesn't make sense.'

I smiled slightly, 'No, it does. It really does.'

Sighing, I leaned back. Kaya nodded, knowing I needed time to think, and set about finishing the stew.

I forced an uneasy smile as I watched her work, my thoughts mulling over what love really is while my heart told me I had yet to experience the feeling truly.

XxX


	2. The Encounter

XxX

_**AN **__– OfficialMrsStyles this chapter is for you :)_

XxX

Carefully, Kaya and I pulled the cooler out of our trunk and lugged it towards the fire pit.

'What do you have in this?' I groaned as we shuffled towards the beach, 'Bricks?'

Kaya rose a brow, puffing, 'Have you ever fed a Wolf Pack? They eat a lot!' I started to stumble, Kaya called out slightly as we crashed to the sand with the cooler.

'Hey! You guys need some help?'

I rubbed the sand from my eyes, trying to see who was talking.

'Thank you, Kara.' Kaya said, looking down at her scrapped leg.

I stood and helped the to-be-healer up, 'You alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Kaya said, 'Will you help me to the log over there?' I nodded and helped her towards the fire pit.

'Kara will you grab the cooler, please?' Kaya called over her shoulder. My eyes grew as the small girl nodded and picked up the cooler with ease.

Once Kaya was situated, I turned to the young girl who set the cooler down on the table as if it weighted nothing. It must have weighed twice as much as her. Even though she was in perfect shape, I was amazed she had carried the cooler on her own.

The girl smiled as she turned to me. She was small, but could hold her own. One just had to look at her eyes and you know she was a fighter; her brown eyes were as fierce as a wolf's. Her pixie cut raven-hair had streaks of purple running throughout it.

'Oh, how rude am I? Bella, this is Kara, Paul's Imprint. Kara this is Bella.' Kaya introduced as she examined her leg, 'Kara is part of the Pack. Her and Paul are the first known in-pack Imprint in our history.'

Kara smiled and stepped up with her hand out, 'Hey Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you. Jake talks _so _much about you! It's quite annoying actually…'

I smiled, shaking her hand, 'Yeah…I've heard that before.'

'Kaya, are you alright?' Embry jogged up with worry filled eyes. He checked her over. The Pack trailed behind Embry in nothing but shorts. I shivered at the thought of only wearing shorts and shirts on a day like this.

'Em, I'm fine.' Kaya replied, caringly rubbing her hand through his short hair. Paul walked up and wrapped his arms around Kara as Embry doted on Kaya.

'Come on! Let's start a fire guys!' Jared called. Everyone, except Embry, jumped up and hurried to follow the Beta's suggestion.

'Bella, look after my girl?' Embry asked. I nodded and he took off to follow the command.

'Kim will be coming soon.' Kaya said, grimacing as she tried to get to her feet, 'We need to empty the cooler and get it off the table so she has a place to put her dishes.'

'Are you sure you are alright?' I asked, helping to steady her as we moved to the cooler to set up dinner.

Kaya looked to me with a soft smile on her face, 'Yes, I'll put a salve on it late and I will be perfect tomorrow.' I nodded, not sure if she was being honest.

A sleek silver car pulled up just as we finished pulling the dishes out. My heart raced, thinking Edward might have broken the treaty.

'It's Kim.' Kaya smiled, waving at the car. I felt like a pale-face when the third russet beauty stepped out of her car.

She wasn't as striking as Kaya and Kara, but the instant her presence was made known Jared was jogging towards her. He pulled her into his arms and spun her around, she laughed like a woman in love. That was when her beauty shone through, she was Jared's Imprint. Perfect to him in every way, he would die for her and would love her till his last breath – maybe even beyond his last breath.

'Bella? Earth to Bella!' Kara waved her hand in front of my face, trying to get me to snap out of my thoughts. I jumped a bit, getting the two girls to laugh.

'What are ya looking at?' Kara asked, trying to follow my line of sight.

I sighed, brushing my dark hair back, 'It's nice, being in love…having that person loves you back. Just knowing it's…_right_.' I bit down on my lip, tilting my head as I watched the two. Jared enveloped Kim in his arms, refusing to let her go. They were in their own world; nothing else existed except the two of them.

Kaya walked up and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Kara set her head on my shoulder, looking up to me with gentle eyes.

I smiled, trying to play of the serious tone that had fallen over us, 'When are we going to eat, I'm starving?' As if on cue, more cars pulled up.

'That will be the Elders and, once they are settled, then we can eat.' Kaya explained, pulling out the paper plates and plastic forks.

My stomach gurgled, my hand hurried to cover it.

'They might want to hurry; sounds like Bella here has the appetite of a wolf!' Kara friendly jested before poking me and rushing over to Paul.

I watched as the Pack mingled with the Elders, respectfully helping those over who needed it.

'Boo!'

I spun around and smacked Jake in the stomach, instantly regretting it. I grimaced and rubbed my hand, 'Dang it, Jake! Don't sneak up on me!' Jake laughed his deep laugh.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the group that was coming towards us. Another car, a small black-truck, pulled up and Leah Clearwater stepped out.

'Wait, Leah is a Wolf?' I asked, turning to Jacob.

Jake, who had been sneaking a bit of food, nodded, 'Yeah, she is the first known she-wolf. Kara is the second. Leah transformed this spring and it was…it was just too much for Harry.' I looked to Jake with large eyes, shocked by the revelation, 'Seth transformed the same night. It was not good to say the least.'

I nodded, looking back to the Clearwaters with compassion. I couldn't imagine the guilt they felt, the pain at the loss of their beloved father.

The passenger side opened and Seth stepped out. This wasn't the same Seth Clearwater from a few months ago; he had shot up about a foot in a half and looked like a filled out eighteen year old. His hair was cut short like the rest of the Pack and his face was sharply angled.

It was almost like looking at a more relaxed, innocent Jacob.

Seth laughed at something Leah said as they walked towards us; his grin was soft and playful. It was as if he was the only one in the Pack not fazed by the presence of Victoria.

He felt my eyes on him and instantly looked up, locking eyes with me. I leaned back, started by the intensity of his bronze eyes.

I gasped and stumbled back; my foot caught on a piece of drift wood and sent me crashing to the ground.

'Bella!' Jake knelt next to me, 'You alright?' He asked, helping me to my feet.

'Y-yeah.' I brushed my hair back, 'I—I don't know what came over me.' I forced a smile, trying to get him to know I was alright.

My eyes cautiously looked up, looking for Seth. I caught sight of him jogging towards Jacob and I.

'Are you alright?' Seth called, coming to a stop in front of us. I nervously nodded, tucking my hair behind my ear.

Seth looked at my hand, concerned, 'Is your finger alright?'

I looked down at the bandage, 'Oh, yeah, Kaya patched me. I—I was cutting carrots and…ya…I'm danger prone.' I explained.

'I see.' Seth gave a smile that reached all the way to his eyes, my breath caught. Seth continued to gaze at me and I was entranced.

'Mmmh, something smells good!' Billy Black called, breaking the moment. The rest of the Pack and Elders joined around the table for a blessing before the Wolf's dug into the food.

Seth followed Leah's lead, stopping to offer me a plate.

I smiled, taking the plate offered to me, 'Thanks.'

'No problem.' Seth grinned back.

I went through the line and let Jake and Kaya lead me to where they were sitting by the fire. My eyes followed Seth; he sat between Leah and Embry on the opposite side of the fire. Once again, he caught me staring and I quickly looked away.

'What are you staring at?' Kara asked, elbowing me.

'N-nothing…n-nothing at—at all.' I nervously stuttered, letting my hair curtain my face.

My eyes tempted a second look at Seth as he laughed with his Pack mates, 'Nothing at all.'

XxX


End file.
